Vida en una noche
by Arya Bromsson
Summary: Ya casi es medianoche y Katie Wood, antes Bell, no puede conciliar el sueño por la ausencia de su esposo, por lo que decide rememorar su vida para pasar el tiempo.
1. Insomnio

_¡Hola!_

_Es el primer fic que escribo desde esta perspectiva y no tengo idea de como me quedó._

_Pero espero les guste._

_Feliz año nuevo._

_A.B._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Me deprimo porque el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenece_

* * *

**Insomnio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miré furtivamente el reloj que estaba cerca de donde me encontraba y suspiré. Eran 11:45 y no tenía una pizca de sueño. Subí mis pies al sillón, con la esperanza de poder dormir, pero era inútil.

Desde hacía una semana padecía insomnio y sabía muy bien la razón.

Oliver Wood.

Golpeé la almohada que estaba en mi regazo con un ligero sentimiento de tristeza, la chimenea que estaba frente a mí producía un calor agradable y reconfortante, pero no podía arrullarme como siempre porque faltaba el que me rodeara con sus brazos, tan fuertes gracias a su puesto como guardián.

Sacudí la cabeza cuando mi mente recordó sus ojos, tan negros, tan profundos, pensar en él hacía que la falta de sueño aumentara, la semana había pasado de una forma lenta y espantosa, ni siquiera el reunirme con Leanne ayudaba mucho. Siempre terminaba pensando en él. A veces me mandaba una carta y, si había tiempo, llegábamos a conversar por medio de la red flu, solamente podía ver su cabeza por veinte minutos, no el cuerpo entero ya que Oliver no podía darse el lujo de perder mucho tiempo en eso. Estaba entrenando para el partido más importante de su carrera. El mundial. Sabía que eso significaba un enorme sacrificio por parte de los dos y que el martirio duraría un poco más.

Evité suspirar de nuevo y froté mi barriga brevemente. No olvidaba que en ese momento tenía aproximadamente cuatro meses de embarazo y que por eso me había retirado de jugar quidditch, para dedicarme a algo menos peligroso, según Oliver: ser una perfecta señora del hogar Wood.

Gruñí y me estiré un poco, sabía que las noches en vela no eran buenas para el bebé, pero no podía evitarlo.

–Papá estará de vuelta muy pronto, ¿sabes? Yo también lo extraño –murmuré, cuando quería dormir hacía eso, le empezaba a hablar para relajarnos y poder descansar. Había parloteado por mucho tiempo acerca de los precios de la comida, el quidditch e incluso sobre los vecinos, pero hoy no estaba de ánimos–. Cuando seas grande creo que me preguntarás como nos conocimos. Y te reirás con nuestra historia, estoy segura de ello. Fue algo muy absurdo –reí un poco y me aclaré la garganta, feliz, contarle la historia de mi vida sería un buen remedio contra el insomnio y la soledad, por suerte el sillón en el que estaba era muy cómodo, no tenía ganas de irme a mi cuarto, en una cama que era demasiado grande sin él a mi lado.

Carraspeé un poco y sonreí antes de empezar. Definitivamente esta no sería una noche tan mala.

* * *

_Gracias por leer._

_Dudas, quejas, críticas, tomatazos... review. _

_Algo que espero sea corto._

_Los quiero._

_Un beso_

_Arya Bromsson_


	2. Principio

_¡Hola!_

_He tardado porque inicié trimestre y mi agenda está algo ocupada. ¡No miento! El otro día me dormí a las tres de la madrugada y desperté dos horas después. Bueno, por eso esto es cortito, algo que surgió mientras estaba en el metro._

_Los quiero y hasta abajito._

_A.B._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Si yo fuera Rowling te aseguró que no pondría esto, pero como lo pongo no soy ella (lo escribí cantando. El sueño me afecta)_

* * *

**Principio**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suspiré un poco antes de que comenzara el primer partido de la temporada. Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw.

Leanne me miró con asombro.

-¿No te gusta el quiddith, Bell?

Bufé un poco ante su tono de incredulidad, pero su comentario no me molestó, apenas comenzábamos a hablarnos y yo, tímida y desconfiada, prefería escuchar sus pláticas, no quería llevarme una decepción, como la que había sufrido hacía poco con Marie White, otra compañera de curso, cuyo cerebro estaba repleto de chicos, ella era agradable, pero, para ser honesta, era algo tonta.

-Me encanta el quidditch -aseguré con una sonrisa pequeña mientras a nuestro alrededor todos rugían ante la anotación hecha por Angelina-. Siempre que mi familia juega soy cazadora. Debo de admitir que juego bien, eso es lo que dice mi hermano -paré de hablar, no quería espantarla con ese tema, Marie había asegurado que era una chiflada porque me encantaba el deporte, no quería gritarle a Leanne-. Es divertido, ¿y tú, juegas?

Ella rió un poco.

-Oh, no finjas conmigo, veo que te fascina el quidditch y, si dices que eres buena, es porque lo eres y mereces estar en el equipo de nuestra casa -me sonrojé ante sus palabras, pero no la interrumpí, el barullo a nuestro alrededor se encargó de eso-. ¿Sabes? -preguntó acercándose a mi oído para no gritarme ya que todos estaban pendientes del guardián de Gryffindor. Un tal Orlando West-. Eres muy pequeña para entrar este año al equipo, pero el próximo inténtalo. He escuchado que el futuro capitán es Oliver Wood. Seguro que él te acepta.

Parpadeé, confundida.

-¿Quién es Oliver Wood?

-El guardián.

-¿Es Oliver Wood? Creí que era Orlando West o algo parecido.

Leanne, para mi sorpresa, comenzó a reírse, pero nadie nos prestó atención, el partido era más importante que nosotras.

-Eres pésima con los nombres de las personas, ¿cómo es que recuerdas el mío? ¿En tu mente no me llamarás Leandra o algo por el estilo?

Me ruboricé un poco.

-Antes sí -admití.

Ella volvió a reír.

-Me sorprende que no recuerdes su nombre, el resto de nuestras compañeras de cuarto están locas por él. Marie no deja de suspirar y escribir su nombre. Se pone como "Marie Wood". ¿Acaso no la escuchabas cuando te hablaba de eso?

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome ligeramente culpable, o cierto era que en los últimos días que había pasado con Marie me limitaba a asentir sin prestarle atención a lo que decía, y añadir palabras raras o cara de sorpresa durante una pausa.

-Supongo que explica porque veníamos a los entrenamientos -miré al guardián brevemente-. Si soy honesta no le veo nada de especial. No creo que nos lleguemos a fijar en él.

-Sé que yo no, he hablado con él y no es mi tipo, pero tú... mejor no especules. Conócelo un poco y después juzgas,

Puse los ojos en blanco.

No había nada que pensar estaba completamente segura que nunca me fijaría en alguien como él.

* * *

Terminé de reírme segundos después. Froté mi barriga ligeramente.

-Y me casé con él. Por eso nunca, repito nunca, asegures nada antes de tiempo, o te pasará como a mí.

* * *

_¡Y eso es toodooo!_

_No sé cuando suba la continuación. Más larga que esta._

_Ya saben, todo lo que quieran decirme en un review._

_Un beso enorme y cansado_

_Arya Bromsson_


	3. Guardián favorito

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenece, ¿feliz? Bien, me iré a llorar al rincón_

* * *

**Guardián favorito**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Estás dentro –dijo cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia de mí–. Te avisaré dentro de poco cuando sea el próximo entrenamiento, o las chicas lo harán –asentí levemente–. Si los gemelos te dicen algo no les creas, siempre cambian el día o la hora.

Sonreí.

–Entendido, capitán.

Oliver me dedicó una mirada satisfecha.

–Entonces puedes irte, Bell.

–Adiós –musité antes de marcharme al castillo con pasitos pequeños, aunque quería gritar, buscar a Leanne y contarle que yo, Katie Bell, era la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor, ¿qué podía ser mejor que eso? Nada ni nadie podría arruinar la dicha que sentía en esos momentos.

* * *

Me abracé con la esperanza de consolarme, pero las lágrimas, de frustración, ira y un poco de tristeza, luchaban por salir de mis ojos.

Refunfuñé un poco, habíamos perdido la Copa de quidditch porque Harry había decidido hacerse el héroe en el último momento y, con él en la enfermería, el partido había sido humillante.

Noté como alguien entraba a la torre en la que me encontraba y fruncí los labios.

–Vete, Leanne –mascullé–. Ya no estoy tan enojada. Solamente necesito estar sola, ¿de acuerdo?

Como respuesta se sentó a mi lado y cerré los ojos, irritada.

¿No entendía un poco mi situación? Había huido de la Sala Común porque no soportaba las miradas compasivas. Y ahí estaba ella, a mi lado, compadeciéndome.

–Vete, te prometo que no me lanzaré de la torre.

No contestó y mi ira aumentó.

–Tampoco iré a la enfermería para tratar de asesinar a Harry –mascullé–. Mis instintos homicidas han desaparecido, además de que Oliver me asesinaría si llego a hacerle algo a su precioso buscador estrella.

–Te aseguro que yo no haría eso –volteé, asustada, Leanne no estaba a mi lado, era Oliver, con una sonrisa ligera–. Tendría que buscar otra cazadora y no creo que encuentre a alguien tan buena como tú.

Me ruboricé.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en la Sala Común con los demás.

–Sí, pero decidí seguirte.

– ¿Por qué?

–Temía que te arrojaras por la torre.

Bufé.

–Hay cosas que no he hecho todavía.

–Como mejorar tus pases.

Sonreí a mi pesar, Oliver siempre terminaba hablando sobre el quidditch, pero, asombrosamente, eso no me molestaba. Era encantador.

–Sí, después de eso podré tirarme de la torre.

Oliver sonrió.

–Cuando ganemos la Copa tendrás mi autorización para arrojarte desde el lugar que quieras.

–Preferiría que me dejaras montar tu escoba –sugerí, quería ver su expresión.

Obviamente, no me decepcionó.

–Yo… tú… –carraspeó y reí–. Todavía no tenemos esa confianza, Bell.

Palmeé su espalda, milagrosamente, me sentía bien de nuevo.

–Algún día, Wood, algún día me dejarás. Llegaremos a tener ese grado de confianza –musité, aunque lo dudaba seriamente.

* * *

La chimenea no lograba calentarme, a pesar de que llevaba ahí un buen rato. Mi corazón latía de forma lenta y dolorosa, ¿cómo sería mi vida ahora? ¿Pasar tan poco tiempo en Hogwarts?

–Katie.

No necesitaba girarme para reconocer su voz.

–Nunca me dejaste montar tu escoba –dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

–Es tarde, ¿por qué no vas a dormir?

Sacudí la cabeza con fiereza, no quería ir al dormitorio a escuchar el llanto de Marie y los intentos fallidos de Leanne para tranquilizarla.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no vas a dormir? –pregunté mirándolo de reojo.

–Tengo todo menos sueño –contestó con el ceño fruncido–. Pensé que estarías con Leanne.

–No, Marie la necesita más que yo en estos momentos, no soy buena consolando a las personas, ya lo viste con Fred y George –suspiré.

–Todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles.

Sonreí un poco.

– ¿Por qué siento que estás pensando en mis jugadas?

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, triste, pero era algo.

–Me conoces bien.

–Eres mi capitán, ¿por qué no lo haría? Siempre piensas en quidditch.

–Eso no es cierto –contestó, ofendido.

–Bien, a veces piensas en algo más –accedí.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Me escribirás? –pregunté, por fin.

–Obviamente, Bell.

– ¿No me olvidarás? –insistí, deseaba escuchar que le importaba.

Desde aquella vez, en la torre, nuestra relación se había vuelto más estrecha, cosa que me alegró, hasta que mi corazón decidió, por cuenta propia, enamorarse de ese chico.

–Te extrañaré, Bell –dijo, desconcertado por mi mirada vehemente.

–Yo igual, Wood –susurré antes de abrazarlo con fuerza–. Siempre serás mi guardián favorito.

–Y tú mi cazadora favorita –contestó mientras me daba unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda y eso fue lo único que impidió que empezara a llorar.

* * *

_Shulalá._

_Todo por hoy._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Ya saben que se acepta de todo en un review. _

_Los quiero mucho_

_Un beso _

_Arya Bromsson_


	4. Declaración

_¡Hola! _

_Mucho tiempo sin escribir sobre la historia, aunque creo que tal vez nadie se acuerde de la pobre._

_Hasta abajito_

_A.B._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Todo el mundo sabe que solamente la historia me pertenece, lo demás es de Jo Rowling_

* * *

**Declaración**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Oliver? -pregunté con timidez en la entrada de los vestidores.

Solamente el ruido de la ducha me respondió.

-Voy a entrar -añadí antes de meterme por completo en el lugar, me senté sobre la banca más cercana y suspiré-. Deberías de ir a ver a Harry.

Nada.

-Oliver, sal, por favor -intenté después de treinta segundos, pero me ignoró, de nuevo, cosa que me irritó más de lo que ya estaba, su comportamiento dejaba mucho que desear.

Me levanté, caminando con lentitud para moderar mi voz, por el momento me había contenido mucho.

-Deja de ser tan desconsiderado e infantil -lo provoqué para que saliera de la ducha, pero tampoco me respondió y mi autocontrol se fue de ahí- ¡Oliver Wood sal o juro que le haré cosas malas a tú escoba y pizarra! -chillé, sin importarme lo infantil que sonaba eso.

Inmediatamente el agua dejó de correr y, aproximadamente un minuto después, Oliver apareció con cara desolada.

-Vete -soltó con voz apagada.

Mi furia se extinguió rápidamente. A pesar del agua que goteaba por su rostro y lo que no estaba cubierto por la toalla supe que había llorado. Eso impidió que me ruborizara con la visión de su cuerpo a escasos metros de mí.

-No me voy a ir -solté con aplomo-. Tienes un aspecto lamentable.

Él bufó ligeramente y se dirigió a su casillero.

-Gracias por el apoyo.

-Oliver... todavía podemos ganar la Copa -dije con una sonrisa diminuta-. No todo está perdido.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se puso rápidamente una playera, me sofoqué brevemente pero sacudí la cabeza para despejarme.

-Vete -repitió.

-Si es porque te cambias, regresa a la ducha -repliqué, sonrojada-. Pero no me iré hasta que admitas que no fue ni tú culpa ni de Harry. Y ahí no hay lugar para que te escabullas.

Oliver me miró, ofendido.

-No iba a escabullirme -soltó antes de caminar hacia el lugar donde estaba antes, con un bulto de ropa en los brazos.

Me permití esbozar una sonrisa diminuta al ver como él me obedecía.

-Y si vuelves a abrir la regadera juro que te arrepentirás -amenacé con alegría.

-¿Abrir la regadera?

-La llave de la regadera.

-Explícate mejor, Bell -su voz recuperaba cada vez más el tono de siempre, aunque sabía que eso solamente duraría por unos minutos. Cuando lo dejara solo inmediatamente regresaría su depresión. Fingía estar bien porque odiaba mostrarse débil ante mí y los demás, aunque era pésimo haciéndolo, yo siempre podía adivinar su estado de ánimo.

-Como ordene, capitán.

Minutos después volvió a salir, con la mirada perdida.

-No es culpa de Harry -repetí.

-No lo culpo -exclamó, irritado.

-Claro que sí. No tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa con los dementores.

-Podría controlarlo.

Suspiré, irritada. Odiaba los momentos en los que el humor de ese chico era volátil.

-¿Tú lo puedes hacer? ¿Puedes controlarte con ellos?

-Es una debilidad y todas pueden controlarse.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cómo íbamos a saber que estarían merodeando por ahí?

-¡Eso es culpa mía! Yo debí de haber supuesto algo así. Era algo tan obvio.

-No es cierto -lo interrumpí, irritada- ¡Ni siquiera tú podrías haberlo adivinado!

-Si fuera un buen capitán...

-Eres un excelente capitán. El mejor de este castillo.

-Diggory es mejor.

-¿Por qué ganó hoy? Eso no significa nada. Somos el equipo con más probabilidades de...

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo alabaste ése día?

Eso hizo que me callara de golpe. Lo miré con incredulidad.

-¿Tiene alguna importancia?

-Probablemente eres su novia a escondidas y...

-Deja de decir tonterías, Wood.

-Me llamaste por mi apellido. Solamente lo haces cuando tengo razón en algo que quieres ocultar, ¿verdad? Somos amigos, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

Parpadeé, asombrada por el giro radical de la conversación.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Yo hubiera comprendido.

-No es cierto, hubieras hecho lo de siempre, preocuparte por tus hermosas estrategias y alejarlas lo más posible de mis dedos infectados de Cedric -refunfuñé.

-Ah -abrió los ojos con una sonrisa triste-. Admitiste que tuviste algo con él.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-Hablaba hipotéticamente -solté, fastidiada-. Nunca estaría con Diggory.

-Entonces con Davies o con...

-No te atrevas ni a insinuarlo, Wood -amenacé, mi enojo volvía con una fuerza mayor.

-Bien. Pero deberías de confesarme quien es...

Me harté de su estado de ánimo y, con un valor que no me pertenecía, me acerqué con rapidez hasta quedar frente a él.

-Oliver Wood -solté antes de jalarlo para besarlo como había querido desde esa vez en la chimenea.

Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente y mis brazos se enrollaron torpemente alrededor de su cuello.

Definitivamente la realidad superaba a la fantasía.

* * *

_Shalalá_

_Eso es todo por hoy_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Si quieren pueden dejarme lo que piensan en un sensual review que siempre ayudan a mejorar y así. Oh, y también para acosar a las personas e.e_

_Perdonen si es un poco repetitivo, pero estoy en uno de esos escasos ratos libres entre clase y estado de inspiración_

_Un beso enorme como la cabeza de un gigante_

_Arya Bromsson_


End file.
